She thinks i still Care
by SuzyAna danruler
Summary: Fanfic em resposta ao desafio de Anaméteia .Song-fic idiota RayxSuzyxMariah


_Fanfic atendendo o desafio de Anamatéia , feita com muito carinho erros de ortografia e ideias idiotas , mas por favor não me acertem com uma pá . É do Ray de beyblade comigo = 3. A música é do ... Elvis heheh (sim , do Presley ). Deixem um comentario sim ? Sejam bonzinhos , é a primeira que eu faç Itálico estão os pensamentos de Suzy e Mariah ._

Estou indo com meus amigos a uma festa na ALB para comemorar o fim das eliminatórias do campeonato na Rússia. Por mais incrível que possa parecer não me sinto animado e as brincadeiras de Tyson e Max já me irritam dentro do carro. Terminei com Suzyana, minha namorada , uma bela brasileira a pouco mais de uma semana , não que eu ainda não a tenha esquecido , mas ter que vê-la de novo me incomoda um pouco com certeza, mas deixa para lá .

Claro que eu entendo que ela queira que eu fique na Rússia com ela é faça faculdade, mas eu simplesmente não quero. Quero crescer no beyblade , quero ser mais e mais ,agarrar as oportunidades que me procuram para fazer o que nasci para fazer e o fato dela não compreender minhas ambições me incomoda muito . Não posso colar-me nela e desistir de tudo assim de repente. Seria bom se as coisas se encaixassem e desse para conciliar tudo, mas a vida nos reservou destinos diferentes.

-Tyson! Quer ficar quieto?

- Se você queria a Suzyana não deveria ter terminado com ela e depois ficar dando uma de Kai pro meu lado.

- Eu ouvi isso Tyson. ¬¬

- Nem ligo.

Deixo que os dois fiquem naquela discussão boba e saio do carro, não tenho paciência para isso no meu estado, preciso pensar. Pretendo ir embora cedo , passei só para manter a dignidade e dizer "não estou acabado" , mas eu estou . Apesar de tudo eu gostava dela.

**Oh just because I asked a friend about her  
Just because I spoke her name somewhere  
Just because I rang her number by mistake today  
You know she thinks I, I still care****.**

O local da festa é bonito, com vários cartazes de felicitações aos finalistas que vão para a China, vejo Suzy, ela está lá no fim da sala, produzida como sempre. Ao contrario de mim parece estar de bom humor e conversa com todos a sua volta, parece que eu não faço tanta falta assim no fim das contas.

_Não acredito que ele veio. Como é cara- de- pau esse garoto. Deve ser só para me provocar . Ah Ray teríamos sido tão felizes juntos. Se ele pensa que eu vou me jogar nos braços dele se engana. _

Eu comprimento só os mais chegados, não estou com muita disposição para conversas, mas o irônico destino parece ignorar esse fato, já que vem vinda em minha direção Mariah minha amiga antiga para que não possa fazer desfeitas.

_Ai meu Deus, ele veio, e como está lindo, até tristonho ele fica bem. _

- Oi, Ray.

- Oi.

- E então, como é que você está?

- Bem.

-Não parece bem não. Você ta péssimo. Parece que vai desarmar e prantos a qualquer momento .

Dentre milhares de coisas Mariah tem, uma delas é o enorme senso de empatia, percebe logo quando tem algo diferente e é assim com todo mundo.

- To tão mal assim é?

- Desculpa, não quis ofender.

- Não ofendeu.

-Quer conversar?

- Senta ai.

Ela obedece e se senta, embora não esteja muito disponível para diálogos vai ser bom restaurar meu orgulho, espero que minha ex possa ver de onde ela está.

_Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, ele me convidou para sentar, depois vai me convidar pra sair, depois vai me pedir em namoro, depois em casamento lá-la-ri-lo-rá._

_Cretino, vai enrolar a idiota da Mariah para me fazer ciúme é? Se ele pensa que eu ligo ele... Ele... To coberto de razão. Hoje vou chorar baldes de lágrimas de novo. Eu preciso do meu Ray ._

**And just because I haunt the same old places  
with a memory I will linger everywhere  
just because I'm not the happy guy I used to be  
Lord, you know, she thinks I still care**

Seja como for está funcionando, já faz mais de meia hora que eu e Mariah estamos conversando e ela não para de olhar para mim. Dá para ver bem como tenta disfarçar ,mas não consegue e volta a me olhar .Tento parecer feliz da vida , é difícil , mas parece que funciona .Em parte isso é bom , em parte é ruim , porque gostaria que agente se entendesse e usar minha melhor amiga para fazer ciúmes em minha namorada me faz torturar duas pessoas que eu amo , maaaaaas por outro lado deixá-la desorientada feito uma barata tonta até que é bem divertido .

_Chinesinho idiota, cabeçudo, enrolado, egocêntrico e lindo que eu amo (odeio admitir, mas fazer o quê NE?). Vou pagar-te na mesma moeda ._

_Por que diabos ele olha tanto para lá._

Agora que Suzyana está de papo com Rhian, aquele francesinho esnobe já não parece tão divertido . Ela continua olhando para cá , mas agora com um olhar de superioridade irritante .Ahhh Suzy , era tão bom estar com ela , era tão divertida mas tão certinha . Se preocupava demais com carreira profissional e êxito , isso não é para mim .Muito neurótica e nem fez 16 ainda .

**Well, if she's happy thinking I still need her  
Yeh, let that silly notion bring her cheer  
Oh how could she ever be so foolish  
Tell me where did she get, lord such an idea**

Yeh, oh lord

_E agora que está por cima bonitão ? ... ainda é você .Tô aqui pagando o maior pau ._

_Aquela ali não é ... é ela sim . Sabia , só podia ser . O Ray ta me usando para fazer ciúmes naquela brasileira que ele namorava .Deve ser por isso que ele está tão arrasado .Acho que eu to é sobrando aqui , já é hora de acabar com isso ._

Mariah se levanta , o que será que ela quer agora ?

- Ray , não precisa fingir , eu já percebi que você não tira o olho da sua ex .

- A Suzy ? Só porque eu não paro de olhar para ela ? Porque eu to me mordendo de ciúmes ?Por que eu ligo para ela de madruga só para ouvir a voz dela e desligo ?Por que pergunto sempre a alguém como ela está ??? Acho que você está equivocada .

- O.O

- Espera ai , eu disse isso em voz alta ?

- Ainda é louco por ela não é ?

- É eu sou.

- Então vamos acabar de vez com essa frescura toda ,

Mariah me puxa pela mão . O que será que ela vai fazer ? 

Enquanto isso do outro lado do salão :

- Suzy ...

- O que foi Rhian ?

- Eu odeio esse seu comportamento .

- Que comportamento ? Eu to bem , to ótima , tão feliz , felicíssima .Não sei do que esta falando .

- Estou falando desse seu comportamento de solteirona arrasada fingindo que já superou tentando fazer ciúmes no namorado que pelo fato de eu não ser cego eu já percebi que está bem ali na frente .

- Rhian essa doeu .

- Você precisava dessa pancada.

- Tem razão , não dissesse assim não seria meu melhor amigo .

- Por que vai desistir tão fácil do Ray ? O mundo inteiro já sabe que você gosta dele . Vai deixar o orgulho separar vocês ? Anda garota , reaja . Deixa de ser metida .

- Você tem razão , eu devia conversar com ele.

- Então te prepara porque ele ta vindo para cá .

- Ah ? Espera ai Rhian , não me deixa aqui sozinha . O que eu falo para ele?Você é meu melhor amigo lembra ? Não vai me largar aqui com esse pepino né ???

- Sei lá , se vira que em briga de marido e mulher ninguém mete a colher .E eu tô com medo de apanhar

- Ele não é meu marido ... ainda .

Atravessando o salão ...

- Mariah , para onde está me levando ?

- Para A Suzy .

Freio bruscamente , para a Suzy ?Não vou não . E o meu orgulho onde fica ?Outra entre as milhares de coisas que a Mariah tem , mais uma é essa impulsividade .

- Anda Ray , vai lá falar com ela .

- Eu não vou .

- Vai sim . Deixa de ser medroso homem .

_O que aqueles dois estão discutindo ali ??O.õ _

- Ela ta olhando para cá .

-Viu o que você fez , agora ela vai achar que eu te amo ¬¬.

- Deixa de ser neurótico Ray , e anda logo .

- Não vou .

- Quer que eu te beije na frente dela ???

- Já vou .

- Só quero que você seja feliz .

Ela me diz enquanto vou até Suzy (que a propósito está com um sorriso saindo do rosto agora que me viu .)

Ela passa por mim orgulhosa , como se fossemos apenas amigos ela pergunta .

- E ai Ray ? Como vão as coisas ?

-Para mim está tudo às mil maravilhas , agora que não tem ninguém me pressionado a seguir carreira de doutor .E você o que tem feito ?

- Eu ? Estudado é claro , e aprendido muito , para quando chegar `a faculdade conhecer uma pessoa inteligente que reconheça o esforço e a importância que dou a ela e saiba que o que eu quero é melhor para ela .

- Talvez ela não precise de alguém assim .

-Talvez ela não perceba que isso tudo foi por AMOR.

- Talvez ela só precise de um tempo para pensar , e não queira alguém que quer decidir a vida por ela e desgoverne todos os planos antigos .

- Por que estamos falando na terceira pessoa em ? Você sabe muito bem que eu quero bem a você !

Quando vejo os olhos dela cheios de lagrimas , não sei como reagir , dói em mim vê-la triste assim .Ainda mais sabendo que é por minha causa.

Ela sai nervosa e arrasada ao mesmo tempo .Não posso deixar que ela se vá assim e pronto . Não é essa a lembrança que quero deixar para ela .Puxo-a para meus braços e a seguro me olha assustada e surpresa , mas percebe logo qual será o desfecho dessa história .

-Talvez essa pessoa seja arrogante e incompreensiva , mesmo te amando .

-Talvez eu seja exigente demais .

- Talvez eu deva te pedir desculpas.

-Talvez agente deva parar de falar e terminar logo com isso .

- Prometo ser mais compreensivo.

- Prometo ser menos chata .

-Talvez você deva me beijar .

Nem preciso dizer como nos beijamos , mandando embora a saudade e tirando um peso das costas .Ficamos juntos no jardim até o fim da festa . Agora ela acaricia meu rosto olhando no fundo dos meus olhos com ternura .Começa a tocar uma música .

- Nossa música .

-Nossa ?

-Psiiit , presta atenção na letra .

**Just because I asked a friend about her  
And you know, just because I spoke her name somewhere  
Just because, lord I saw her and went to pieces  
Lord, you know, she thinks I, lord, still care**

You know, she thinks I, I still care

Lord, she thinks I still care  
Oh no she thinks I still care

A música é muito bonita , faço uma reverencia e a tomo pela mão , e logo estamos dançando sob o luar .

_Que lindo ^^ parece o filme da bela e a fera . _

Abraço-a por trás ao fim do da música e sussurro :

- Eu te amo .

_Bem … tá ai , por favor não me matem sim ? _


End file.
